spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob and the iPhone
'SpongeBob and the iPhone '''is a fanmade SpongeBob SquarePants episode. It is a one-hour special where SpongeBob gets an iPhone and becomes addicted to it. It is rated TV-Y7 and is in season 19. Main Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs Cameos *Pearl Krabs *Gary *Squilliam Fancyson Places *Sandy's Treedome *The Apple Store *The Chum Bucket (cameo) *SpongeBob's Pineapple Transcript "SpongeBob is watching TV with Gary" SpongeBob: So peace and quiet. Gary: Meow......... "Watch Rings" SpongeBob: Ohh! I'm late for work! I gotta go! "runs" Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: See ya Gary! SpongeBob:"opens door" Mr. Krabs: Your Late lad! SpongeBob: I know Mr.Krabs! Squillam: Look Squidward guess what i got! Squidward: What? Squillam: The new iPhone 5 "laughs" Squidward: "yells" YOU GOT WHAT? Squillam: Yup!!!!!!! Pretty cool huh? "Puts the iPhone on his face" Squidward: For Neptune Sake "Lighting Strike" OWWW!!!!!! Squidward: Wait, isn't the iPhone 5 from 7 years ago in 2012? Squilliam: Yes, but it's "new" because they haven't made a new iPhone ever since! Squillam: "Falls to the ground laughing" Squidward: ITS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fish 1: This place is too noisy! "Fish Leave" Squidward: How much did it um cost? Squillam: $500 + $500 for turning it on see ya! Mr.Krabs: MR SQUIDWARD!!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: Whats an iPhone? Squidward: You never had heard of an iPhone? SpongeBob: Nope Squidward: There nice, lovely tab.... "Faints" Squidward: I have an iPad and your not touching it!!! Patrick: Look I'm dancing with my square! Squidward: It's an iPod Touch............... Patrick: ohhhhh........ SpongeBob: Where can I find one of these iPhones....................... Squidward:At the Apple........ SpongeBob: Thanks Squidward!!!! "Runs off" Squidward: "Makes Frown Face" Narrator: 30 minutes later............... SpongeBob: lah lah lah lah dee Narrator: Another 30 minutes later SpongeBob: lah lah "huffing and Puffing" deeee Narrator: Another hour later SpongeBob: I CAN"T FIND IT!!! "Crys" Fish: The Apple Store? Your standing right next to it! SpongeBob: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! "Runs in and opens door" SpongeBob: Wow so much! Owner: How Can I Help you? SpongeBob: I'll take one of your BEST Tablets please........ Owner: Wait Here. Sandy: Hi SpongeBob SpongeBob: Hi Sandy! Sandy: I came here to get my new iPod! SpongeBob: Really?! Sandy: Ummm Yeah Worker: Number 29! Sandy: That's me see you later SpongeBob! Sandy: Don't use it for more than 1 hour!!!!!! SpongeBob: WHATEVER! BYE SANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: Anyways I'll take an iPhone 5! SpongeBob: How much would it cost? Worker: $245.95. SpongeBob: YES! here you go nice fellow. "Hands Money" Worker: Um thanks. "Gives Box" SpongeBob: Hooray! "Bubbles" "In SpongeBob's House" SpongeBob: "Opening Box" Oh its so beautiful! Gary: Meow! SpongeBob: Oh, I'm gonna get Angry Sponges, Angry Clams, Temple Run and the Real Angry Birds oh i'm so happy! Gary: Meow. "Bubbles" "SpongeBob in bed playing temple run on his iPhone" SpongeBob: Oh come on! I got 6,545 points. I'm trying to get to a million: Narrator: 12:00 Midnight SpongeBob: Must get enough points "Falls Asleep" "iPhone falls of the bed" SpongeBob: "Gets up" NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Grabs iPhone before it falls" SpongeBob: I'm getting a case! Narrator: 7:30 AM "SpongeBob at the apple store" SpongeBob: GIVE ME A!, I mean can I have a case for my iPhone please? Worker: $20 please. SpongeBob: Thank you my "Watch Rings" I'm gonna be late for work! "Runs off with case" Worker: Wait you forgot your change! Pearl: Can I have the change? Worker: Huh, sure. Pearl: Mall money! "Bubbles" SpongeBob: "Running" "Opens door to the Krusty Krab" Mr.Krabs: Where is SpongeBob? Why lad? Look at all these angry fish who want to give there money away. But they can't because your 15 SECONDS LATE! WHY? WHY! "Cries" Squidward: Ignore him SpongeBob he's just being a crybaby, and especially a cheapskate. SpongeBob:"Making Krabby Patties and playing Angry Clams" SpongeBob: There you go there you go! Fish: MORE!,MORE! Patrick: Hi SpongeBob! Fish:"Stares at Patrick" Patrick: Me and SpongeBob would be at the. uhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm. Market! To get stuff from the Krusty Krab "Whispers to SpongeBob" Lets go to the Apple Store for 15 minutes! SpongeBob: But Patrick I can't my let boss down! Patrick: Quit being a baby SpongeBob! Me or your boss? SpongeBob: "In SpongeBob's Mind" Me or your boss, Me or your boss, Me or your boss, Me or your boss, Me or your boss SpongeBob: OK! Lets go. Mr.Krabs: You got a 15-minute break and I want you back here in 15 minutes! If not you get sent home for the day! And we get a professional fry cook to take over for the day! SpongeBob: Yes sir. "Bubbles" "SpongeBob and Patrick running" SpongeBob and Patrick: "Runs and opens door" SpongeBob: Where's the play room? Worker: In the right. SpongeBob: Thank you my good man. Lets go Patrick! "Bubbles" SpongeBob: Hey Sandy! Sandy: Howdy SpongeBob, So hows the iPhone? How long have you been playing the iPhone? SpongeBob:"Stares at Sandy" French Narrator: 5 minutes later Sandy: Um SpongeBob? SpongeBob: All........................ DAY!!!! Sandy: SpongeBob what did I tell you! "SpongeBob playing multiplayer on iPhone with Patrick on iPod Touch" Patrick: I won! SpongeBob: awwww.......... Sandy: Uh, He didn't listen "Walks away" French Narrator: 10 and a half minutes later. "SpongeBob Running" SpongeBob: I'm gonna be late! "Opens Door" Mr.Krabs: "Angrily staring at SpongeBob" SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Yes, sir? Squidward: "snickering" Mr.Krabs: Your 1 minute late! SpongeBob: I know sir. So I get sent home for the day? Mr.Krabs: Yes! I'm very disappointed! I haven't made a lot of money thanks to you! The average is $160 a day and today was $157.75 today! Now go home and clean up your act! Squidward: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: "Walks out sadly" Mr.Krabs: You stay here till 1:00 AM. Squidward: Awwww. "Bubbles" "SpongeBob walking to Sandy's House" SpongeBob: Sandy, Do you think I deserve to have this iPhone? Sandy: Of course you do SpongeBob. But you need to limit playing it! SpongeBob: 3 hours? Sandy: No. SpongeBob: 2 hours? Sandy: No. SpongeBob: 1 hour? "In Mind" Please tell me she isn't going to say no. Sandy: There! Sandy:Play the iPhone for 1 hour! Then take a 15 min to 2 hour break! See, it is not that bad! SpongeBob: Ok. '"Bubbles" "Night Time" SpongeBob: ''Playing his iPhone Hardheadedly" SpongeBob:"Falls asleep puts iPhone on desk SpongeBob's Dream SpongeBob: Oh Hi iPhone! iPhone: Hi SpongeBob do you want to play Temple Run? SpongeBob: Yes please Ms. iPhone! SpongeBob playing Temple Run French Narrator: 15 minutes later........ iPhone: Oh SpongeBob, I'm getting ready to shut off! .1% Charged! Please Help me (Repeats, voice gets lower) "Shuts off" SpongeBob: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why????!!!! "Cries" "Sad Music" "SpongeBob Wakes up" SpongeBob: I forgot to charge my iPhone! "Checks iPhone" "On iPhone" iPhone 36% Charged. SpongeBob:"Charges iPhone" There you go iPhone! "Bubbles" Alarm Clock! SpongeBob: I'm Ready! "SpongeBob in 30 mins early" "SpongeBob texting Patrick" "SpongeBob Meets Patrick at the Apple Store" Patrick:Hey SpongeBob I'm gonna get this protective thingy on my touch iPod! SpongeBob: Me too except I'm getting a case! Which is the same thing. Anyways wanna play Fish Kart? Patrick: Yay my favorite! SpongeBob: Ok....... Anyways lets get Started! Narrator: An Hour later at the Krusty Krab......... "Mr. Krabs Crying" "Squidward on his iPad" Mr. Krabs: Where's SpongeBob? Without him I'm losing money!!!!!! Squidward: Probably at the apple store using WiFi and possibly doing whatever.... Mr.Krabs: Tell him to come NOW!!! I'm losing money! 'Sniffs" Squidward: How? Mr.Krabs: Text or whatever Pearl keeps saying with her cell phone! on your pad thingy! Squidward: It's an iPad and whatever. Narrator: At the Apple Store. "SpongeBob and Patrick Playing Fish Kart" Siri: 1 new message! "SpongeBob Reading Message" SpongeBob: I'm late! "Runs to the Krusty Krab" Mr.Krabs:"Crying" SpongeBob Why? Why? From now on you don't bring that device to work! got that? SpongeBob:"Sniffs" Yes Mr.Krabs. "Walks out" "Bubbles" "House Phone Rings" SpongeBob: Yes Patrick? Patrick: Wanna go jellyfishing? SpongeBob: Um sure. "Bubbles" "SpongeBob and Patrick Jellyfishing" SpongeBob: That was fun! Patrick: I know right! SpongeBob: Just let me get my umm... Patrick: Your what? SpongeBob: My, my, my... Patrick: WHAT?! SpongeBob: MY IPHONE! *rips iPhone out of his pocket and plays angry birds while laughing sort of evilly* Patrick: Um.. SpongeBob, you ok? SpongeBob: *pays no attention to anything around him* Patrick: SpongeBob! SpongeBob: WHAT? WHERE? HUH? Patrick: SpongeBob, I think your addicted to that thing. SpongeBob: Aww, Pat, your right. I'm gonna text Sandy and ask for help. Patrick: But it's only like 8:30... SpongeBob: I don't care, I'll do it anyway. (texts Sandy ) *''Sandy texts back'' *''SpongeBob texts back'' *''Finally, Sandy texts back again'' SpongeBob: I hope this works. Patrick: What works? SpongeBob: Just read my message I sent her. *''Patrick looks at SpongeBob's iPhone'' Patrick: Oh. "Bubbles" SpongeBob:"Goes to work" Mr.Krabs: Got that device of yours!? SpongeBob: No Sir! "Smiles" Mr.Krabs: Actually...... SpongeBob: Yes Mr.K? Mr.Krabs: Get back to work! SpongeBob: "Grins" ok! "SpongeBob on his iPhone sneakly" SpongeBob:HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! im a... Mr.Krabs: Whats going on here, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Yes Mr. K Mr.Krabs: Go home!! SpongeBob: "Sniffs" Yes Mr.K. "Leaves" "Bubbles" "SpongeBob crying" "Door bell ringing" "SpongeBob opens door" Sandy: Hi SpongeBob. SpongeBob: SANDY!!!! "Hugs Sandy and squeezes" Sandy please teach me some lessons please! Sandy: Fine if you let me go. SpongeBob: Ok! "lets go" "Bubbles" Sandy: Ok, let me see your iPod touch. SpongeBob: It's an iPhone! Sandy: Well whatever! "SpongeBob holds his iPhone 5 and Sandy holds her IPhone 3G." SpongeBob: You have an IPhone 3G?! "laughs" your so outdated! Sandy: I only use it for calling and texting. SpongeBob: What about music? Sandy: I have an iPod shuffle. Sandy:Lets trade iPhones for a day! SpongeBob: No! I don't want that outdated device! Sandy: This is part of the lesson. SpongeBob: Fine "Bubbles" SpongeBob: What can I do with the IPhone 3? "SpongeBob attempts to install temple run" IPhone: This app is incompatible with this IPhone. SpongeBob: Whatever. SpongeBob: I'll install angry birds. SpongeBob: YES!!!!!!!! It's installing. IPhone: This IPhone is too old! SpongeBob: NO!!!!!!! "SpongeBob throws iPhone on tile floor" "SpongeBob angrily picks the IPhone up noticing the cracked screen" SpongeBob: Oh no! "SpongeBob turns into different directions" SpongeBob:What will I do? "SpongeBob runs to the Apple Store" SpongeBob: Can you PLEASE fix the IPhone? Worker: Do you have a warranty? SpongeBob: Um........ Worker: I'll replace it for $199. "SpongeBob runs out" "SpongeBob runs to his house on his computer" SpongeBob: $50? "Sandy knocks on the door" SpongeBob: Um...... "SpongeBob gets a dummy IPhone" "SpongeBob opens the door" Sandy: Hi SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Hi!!!! "Smiles" Sandy: Can I have my IPhone back? SpongeBob: Of Course. "Hands Dummy Iphone" "Sandy turns it on" Sandy: It doesn't look real. SpongeBob: Um its not charged. Sandy: It looks fake. "Sad Music" SpongeBob: Fine I'll tell! I got mad and threw it on the kitchen floor! "SpongeBob goes into Sandy's knee begging her to not punish her" SpongeBob: Please forgive me. "Sandy makes an face"Fine. Sandy: Come with me. "Bubbles" "Sandy replacing cracked screen with brand new one" Sandy: See? I knew you were gonna crack the screen so I got a new screen for replacement to install. SpongeBob: Oh. Sandy: Do you really need an IPhone 5? SpongeBob:"shrugs" no. Sandy: I got something better for you. Give me the IPhone and I'll give you something way better! "Bubbles" SpongeBob: "Trying out the Nokia 3310" SpongeBob: Gary! "Throws Nokia on tile floor" SpongeBob:"Notices hole on kitchen floor '' Wow.'' "SpongeBob finds Nokia on the floor and notices that the Nokia is still working. SpongeBob: What a strong phone. "Door bell ringing" SpongeBob opens the door" Patrick: Hey SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Hey buddy! You should try the Nokia 3310! It's pretty strong! Patrick: What's that? Is that an IPhone? Ok! SpongeBob: Um......... Narrator: Meanwhile, in Squidward's house. Squidward: "Holding new IPhone 5 that Sandy gave to him and dancing" Squidward: I HAVE AN iPHONE, AN iPHONE! 'Drops iPhone and cracks" Squidward: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Card: The End! United Plankton Productions Nickelodeon Productions HBO Family Original Programming (HBO didn't create SpongeBob but this is a fanon wiki) Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 Category:Patrickstar42 Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts